


à la folie

by deepwaters



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Asgard, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepwaters/pseuds/deepwaters
Summary: After several years of war, calm has finally returned to Asgard. Thor, newly crowned king, has chosen his adopted brother Loki as consort, but this decision does not seem to sit well with the rest of the Asgardians.





	à la folie

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I wrote a kind of AU but I don’t even know what I did, really, it ended up as an angsty one-shot description of weird feelings. So. Here’s 1k of pure shit lol you have been warned.
> 
> (I was supposed to post this for Loki’s birthday but I’m late and deeply unsatisfied by this so oh well.)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it anyway ♥ 
> 
> **NB:** _aimer à la folie_ means “to be madly in love” in French

Loki woke up to the soft snores of Thor, laying besides him with his arms wrapped around the younger man’s waist. The corner of his lips quirked into a smile as he watched him sleep. The strong, fierce warrior Asgard named its king was so soft, so vulnerable in this bed. He was perfectly relaxed, lips parted and breathing slow, his worries far away and his dreams a peaceful cocoon around his thoughts. Loki was surprised his brother could spend such calm nights. He himself would usually wake up in the middle of the night, wisps of nightmares still hanging like webs in his head, horrific images refusing to leave his mind’s eye. He would spend hours on end standing near the glass windows and staring out at Asgard, the people, the buildings, the stars, everything that could make him feel small and insignificant, but also part of something bigger and important. A piece in the puzzle of space and life, a thread in the great tapestry of things.

But he never felt like he belonged quite as much as he did when he was wrapped up in Thor’s arms. They didn’t understand each other well. They weren’t even capable of communicating well. They just… fit together well. They completed each other’s flaws and qualities, they fueled each other’s ideas and plans, they gave meaning to each other’s existence.

_That’s quite enough Loki, you’re being sentimental._

He scowled and squiggled out of Thor’s embrace. He stood up, stretching his long limbs to the ceiling, offering his bare body to the glory of the morning. The god of mischief was always the first to rise, especially since most of the time he woke up in the middle of the night and wasn’t capable of falling back asleep again. He liked watching the sun rise, the rays glancing off the buildings in all their golden glory, lighting up yet another day. He felt powerful in those moments, as if the sun was lending him some strength, some purpose. Days seemed a lot more filled with possibilities when you saw the sun rise over them.

He stepped into the bathroom, heating up the water in the big wooden bathtub with a simple flick of his wrist. It felt infinitely nice to be able to use his magic so freely. It was something he couldn’t do outside of his protected cocoon, high up in the castle. Asgardians were wary, scared of the differences the Frost Giant sported. They didn’t trust him. And he couldn’t blame them. He had almost never used his powers for good, unlike his older brother. He would never be a hero, that much he knew. He could try righting his wrongs, but he didn’t even know if his people would be capable of forgiving his mistakes one day, let alone loving him for who he was. Of course, they had to pretend, they had to make do with Thor’s decision to choose him as consort. But that was respect, that was force. And Loki wasn’t sure that was what he wanted.

He slid into the warm water, a sigh of satisfaction leaving his lips. He was already tired of the sheer amount of thoughts flooding his brain. If only he could close his eyes and just stop thinking for one second… How blissful that would be… But for all his powers, that was impossible. He slipped under the water, head immersed in the liquid, feelings drowning in the spiral of his thoughts.

* * *

Thor woke up to find the space next to him terribly empty and terribly cold. That didn’t immediately alarm him; his brother was a naturally cold being, after all, and he usually woke up earlier than his king did. But he wasn’t standing in front of the big glass windows, he wasn’t sitting next to the bed reading a book, he wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Thor tried to listen for some noise, some inkling that his favorite trickster was somewhere near, but he couldn’t hear anything. No movement, no commotion, nothing. Fear struck his heart like a match and he was up in seconds, grabbing breeches and storming into the bathroom. He immediately spotted the dark-haired man, laying seemingly peacefully under the surface of the water. “Goddamn you, Loki,” he grumbled, before plunging his hand into the lukewarm water and grabbing his younger brother by the arm to pull him up towards himself and a viable supply of oxygen. “You scared me, you goof.”

Loki blinked his eyes open, breathing calmly by his nose as if he hadn’t just spent several minutes under water. “You definitely spent too much time with those humans. I _am_ a god, you know. No need to worry like that. I’m fine.” Thor cocked his head. He knew him too well to fall for that.

“I’m not sure you are, brother.”

The younger one scowled. “I told you I am. Now let me be.” He turned his back to the king of Asgard and crossed his arms, clearly signifying the end of the conversation. But that was underestimating the blonde warrior. He kneeled next to the bathtub, taking Loki’s soaking wet body into his arms, the chill of his back igniting goosebumps on his own warmer skin, and murmured into his hair: “Tell me what’s wrong. I’m here for you, remember?”

Loki leaned into the embrace almost against his will. It felt like such a normal, natural thing to do. He belonged there, and that was that. Resistance was futile. “Do you trust me?”

“I love you.”

“That doesn’t answer the question.”

Thor’s arms tensed around Loki’s torso, his teeth grinding together in an effort to remain calm. “No, I don’t trust you.” He sighed, not letting go of his consort. “You’ve never really given me any reason to.”

“Am I not loyal? Have I not done everything for Asgard and its people?”

“You love Asgard, and you want Asgard to love you. I understand that, I really do. Just give them some time to sort through the good and the bad, alright?”

“I’m not sure they’ll ever be able to love me, Thor.” The bitterness in his voice struck the warrior full-on. “They tolerate me because you’ve chosen me as your consort. But they don’t love me, they don’t respect me, they don’t trust me. They never will.”

“Give them time. You can’t say this, you don’t know. Just… Give them a reason to believe in you. You can’t erase your mistakes, that much is sure, but if you show how much it affects you -and I _know_ it does, Loki, otherwise you’d be able to sleep at night, to see your reflection in the mirror- if you show them that you’re human, vulnerable, not so different from them, they’ll forgive and forget. They’re only waiting for you to show flaws they can recognize themselves in.”

Loki turned around, facing Thor head-on. His green eyes were deep with a sadness and a sorrow his older brother had no idea of. “I’m nothing like you. I’m selfish, and insecure, and I make bad decisions, and-”

“And I love you, in spite of that,” the blonde-haired man answered, his hands coming up to cup the other’s face in a delicate caress. “Or maybe because of that.”

Loki’s smile was painted in watercolors on his face, but he felt reassured. Here in Thor’s gaze, he felt as if he was able to do anything. He wanted to think that he could, at least. And maybe he was willing to try. “Ok, enough talking, king of Asgard. Get in here.”

Thor laughed and undressed, slipping into the water behind his consort. Embracing Loki, he set his chin on his younger brother’s shoulder. He felt whole, holding his entire world in his arms. And his entire world seemed pretty relaxed, too, because his skin slowly returned to its natural blue shade, the one Thor loved so much, because it was Loki in his purest, most unguarded form and that was the way he loved him. For who he was.


End file.
